Zino Xenon
Zino Xenon is a male changeling, the vocalist for the Destroyers and one of the main characters in My Little Rockstar: Metal is Magic. Appearance Zino is a bit taller than most ponies and is at same size as his friend Rosie Black. With huge holy insect like wings, pupiless green eyes, sharp fangs and a forked snake like tounge he's by far the most evil looking of the group. This combined with his bad temper means ponys often misunderstand him, leaving him angry and upset (however he wont admit it and will often blame it on them being judgemental). His casual attire consists of a neck high jumper, black jeans, bands on the upper parts of his legs and punk style boots. He does have a more alternative style in the form of a black T-shirt and black denim jeans which he wears for better events or going out in. powers and abilities As a changeling he can transform into anypony he desires at will making him a master of disguise the only thing that gives it away is that his eye colour shows through his diguise. Also because he can change his voice into any effect, he makes a great talk box. History Zino lived his young life in the Changeling Colony ruled by Queen Chrysalis. He was recruited into the army and became a scout. One day while looking for a source of love for the colony to feed off of, this took place before the Chanterlot Invasions, Zino was scouting a small tone called Ponyville which looked promising. However while in the Everfree Forest, Zino was attacked by a pack of timberwolves. He managed to fend them off but not without suffering major injuries. Finally a group of ponies from the near by Ponyville heared the commotion and came to the rescue. These ponies were Rosie, Ruby and Lightning and they took the injured changeling back to Rosie's house to have his wounds be treated. Zino could not leave Rosie's home do to his wounds and was forced to remain in Ponyville. While staying with Rosie, he met the energetic mass of hair Maxx who found the changeling interesting. Zino spend a few weeks in Ponyville and slowly started to warm up to the ponies there. At first he was planning on using his new "friends" as a source of food, but after spending time with them, he slowly started to understand friendship. After his wounds were healed, Zino decided to stay in Ponyville, because it was a more happier place than his colony. Rosie started to teach Zino how to play the bass and not long after than, the group of friends decided to form a band called the The Destroyers. Favorite songs Stone Temple Pilots- Plush Zino Xenon Quotes Main article: Zino Xenon Quotes/Scripts Instruments * "Dancing on glass" signature bass (based off a fender jazz) see through guitar that shows all the wires and stuff. *Microphone mounted to a stand which is a piece of chain streched out and welded together to make it stand up straight. relationships Maxx Powers- close friend, bandmate and like the little brother he never had. Applejack- a friend and also love interest. Applejack is aware that he likes her however due to his apperance she is slightly creeped out by him. She intends to help him find the right mare for him. Ruby Rocks- close friend kind of like an older sister to him. Lightning Rocks- close friend, like an older brother. Rosie Black- close friend, like a sort of girly buddy come younger sister. Twilight Sparkle- friend and guide to knowing what he is. Pinkie Pie- friend even though he finds her annoying. Rainbow dash- just somepony he knows Rarity- another pony he knows Fluttershy- friend who shares a similar fondness of animals. Cadance- Cadance shows no liking towards Zino throughout "a canterlot wedding", even during "return of the crystal empire" she frowns at him giving him a look of disapointment when they first meet again. Later on Cadence apologises Zino for being jugemental of him she thanked him and the rest of the destroyers for entertaining the crystal ponies and she also learned that not all changelings are the same (just most of them). Dante Royal - Vandis due to a similar taste in music and food. Professor Nova Abyss - somepony whom he knows but dosent know personally. Celipscra - After meeting her at Dante's party, she explained her plan of starting her own colony. Albeit Apprehensive at first because of his connection with Chrysalis, he accepted her Idea and they started dating soon after. The relationship is developing well however Zino refuses to start the colony until after he's 25+ years old. Trivia *His image is inspired by Scott Weiland, the notorious frontman of velvet revolver. *Some of his live stage antics resemble those done by Iggy Pop when he performs live Gallery Zino Zee.jpg|Zino Xenon drawn awesomly by Aniju Aura. Zino EG.png|Zino in as he is depicted in equestria girls Human Destroyers.jpg Chibi Destroyers.jpg Lightning and Zino EG.png|Lightning and Zino playing Category:Male Category:Creature